Lo Que Siento Por Ti
by Zulemmita
Summary: Freddie se enoja con sam, ella tiene un accidente, pero mientras no esta en si, alguien la llevara por los momentos que ha pasado con Freddie para poder aclarar sus sentimientos ¿confuso? solo lean :D 1er fic... Capitulo 6: Nota de Autora.
1. Chapter 1

bueno esta es mi primer fanfic asi que tengan piedad si? :) 

bueno pues ahi esta

(p.o.v Sam) 

Estábamos carly, yo y fredtonto en el estudio, el estaba haciendo unas cosas tecniñoñas para el programa, mientras que carly y yo buscábamos ideas.

-Y si metemos a freddie en una piscina con…- trate de decir pero carly me interrumpió.

–Sam! Ya te dije que nada que puede lastimar a freddie físicamente! – dijo viéndome enojada

- y si hacemos que...—de nuevo me interrumpió.

–ni sicológicamente- dijo moviendo la cabeza con desaprobación y sentándose en uno de los pufs y yo en el otro.

–bien—le contesté resignada

Note que freddie me veía con el seño fruncido, pero luego volvía con sus cosas técnicas. Había estado así todo el día, desde la escuela, yo no estaba segura de que era lo que tenia, pero no le daba importancia. Daba igual lo que tuviera, a mi no me incumbía. Esta bien que sintiera algo por el pero… QUE RAYOS ESTOY PENSANDO! Ya Sam! Tienes que dejar de pensar en eso. De pronto sonó el celular de carly, era su novio Eric, ella había estado saliendo con el ya por un mes. Ella seguía hablando mientras yo volteaba a veces a ver a freddie, no lo podía evitar, luego de 10 minutos carly colgó el teléfono y seguimos con las ideas del programa.

—¿y que ideas tienes tu?—le pregunte a carly tratando de olvidar mis pensamientos.

-Pues no se – dijo carly mientras volteaba a ver a freddie—¿y tu freddie?

Ya sabia que inmediatamente vendría a meterse en las ideas y tratar de convencernos de poner la ''la hora tec con freddie''. Que bobo jaja. Esperen, el tonto no contesta. Bueno eso es raro, ya que le habló carly, si, a la que siempre iba a amar . Tonto freddie. Cuando se dará cuenta que ella nunca lo amará igual que él a ella. Aaaahhhhh! Tengo que dejar de pensar en esto!

-Freddie—oí decir a carly—freddie!

Decidí voltearme y vi que freddie estaba con su laptop, y no había siquiera volteado a donde carly

-eyy fredward!—le grite para que por fin reaccionara.

El solo se sobresalto un poco para luego voltear a ver a carly y luego a mí

-Sam! No ves que estoy concentrado trabajando en el programa y tu me gritas!—me contestó un poco enojado y alzando la voz.

De di la vuelta completamente, para verlo de frente y poder gritarle mejor

-si pusieras atención no tendría que gritarte!—le dije parándome

El solo me miro y enarco una ceja. Me gustaba que hiciera eso aaaaaahhhhhhhhh! Tontos sentimientos

-¿y que es lo que querías?—me dijo con tono serio

-ya deja de hablarme así o ya veras- le conteste con tono amenazador

-puedo hablarte como yo quiera!—respondió con tono ya molesto.

Yo me quede sorprendida por lo que me había dicho. Voltee a ver a carly de reojo y vi que esta igual que yo, mirando a freddie con la boca abierta. De nuevo volteé a ver a freddie ya enojada, pero por su lado el pareció darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, y el rostro le había cambiado de enojo, a pánico puro.

-¿Que es lo que dijiste fredward?—le dije viéndolo con una mirada asesina, mientras él daba pequeños pasos hacia atrás.

Quien se cree para hablarme así. Es un tonto. En ese momento se levanta carly a tratar de impedir que comience una pelea, pero demasiado tarde. Ya estaba persiguiendo a freddie. Si la típica pelea de siempre. Él daba vueltas por el estudio y yo iba detrás de el, hasta que tropezó con algo y entonces logre detenerlo. Lo sostuve de los brazos, y me senté sobre el. Trataba de safarse pero lo tenía atrapado.

-no Sam! Suéltame!—Gritaba freddie.

-Sam. ya suéltalo—decía carly detrás de mi

-No hasta que se disculpe por lo que dijo—le contesté con una sonrisa pero sin quitar los ojos de freddie.

Después de tratar de librarse, freddie se detuvo y me miro directo a lo ojos

-¿porque me disculparía con alguien que no sabe lo que significa el perdón y molesta a las personas para sentirse mejor por no tener alguien que se importe por ella?- Contesto el enojado

Al oír aquellas palabras no pude evitar desvanecer mi sonrisa y convertirla en una cara, no de enojo, sino tristeza. Después me levanté. Vi su cara que se había convertido en una de arrepentimiento. El se levanto mientras yo tomaba mi mochila.

-Sam yo…- trato de decir—yo…

-bien—le dirigí una última mirada a freddie y Salí por la puerta del estudio.


	2. Chapter 2

esta historia no sera de lo mas normal y hasta les paresca rara, pero bueno es algo que salio de mj loca cabeza XD asi que ahi esta

icarly no me pertenece olvide ponerlo en el anterior XD es todo de el ídolo y a veces malvado dan schneider

(p.o.v Sam) este capitulo es solo pensamiento

Iba bajando las escaleras del departamento de carly, mientras no podía dejar atrás lo que había dicho freddie allá arriba. Me sentía triste pero ¿Por qué?. Soy Sam puckett, yo no soy así. A él le ocurre algo. En primer lugar el no se atrevería a decirme algo así, pero lo hizo, y ya. Pero algo me ocurre a mí también, yo lo hubiera golpeado al momento en que lo dijo, Pero no lo hice y no estaba segura de por que . Pero me sentía débil. Sentía que lo que freddie había dicho era cierto, que eso era lo que el pensaba sobre mi.

Salí del departamento. Y no entiendo, pero ya no pude soportar y comencé a llorar lentamente, mientras unas lágrimas rodaban sobre mis mejillas, mientras llegaba a la recepción, y lewbert me comenzaba gritar cosas, a las cuales no les di importancia, me di cuenta de que estaba lloviendo pero no me importo, solo me crucé de brazos y Salí del edificio, pero sin dejar de llorar.

Trataba de controlarme, pero no podía, la gente se me quedaba viendo, ya no se notaban mis lágrimas por que estaba totalmente mojada, pero había comenzado a sollozar. Comencé a caminar sin rumbo. No pensaba ir a ningún lado. Llegue hasta un pequeño parque. Me senté en un columpio, a seguir llorando, viendo como las calles se llenaban de agua.

¿Pero que estoy haciendo esto? Nadie me imaginaria llorando de esa manera. Y menos por quien estoy llorando. Por el tonto y no se por que. Había empezado a sentir cosas, como sentimientos hacia el, desde hace tiempo pero, pero no podía ser de que yo estuviera… estuviera… enamorada. O tal vez… si!. Bueno, porque algunas razones podrían ser la forma en que lo había visto hace poco en el estudio, o como me sentía molesta cuando pasaba tiempo con carly… o como cuando lo veía a los ojos sentía algo raro en mi… o como me había gustado ese primer beso…

Mis lágrimas habían parado. Y la imagen de ese ultimo momento se vino a mi mente.

Yo… estoy… enamorada!. Y DE FREDDIE! NO PUEDE SER! Nunca pensé amar a la persona que siempre insulto y golpeo. Pero... si. YO ESTOY ENAMORADA DE FREDDIE! YO AMO A FREDDIE!

Toda tenia sentido ahora. Por que siento algo raro cuando lo veo, por que siento como… celos… cuando lo veo con carly, y también por que me había gustado tanto aquel primer beso. Ya lo sabía. Yo amo a freddie.

De pronto sonó mi celular. Era un mensaje de freddie.

De freddie:

Sam, discúlpame por lo que dije, no era mi intención, es que e estado… estresado. Bueno, carly esta preocupada por ti, y necesita que regreses al departamento. Y si regresas y me rompes todos lo huesos del cuerpo esta bien. En verdad Lo siento.

No puede esconder mi sonrisa al leer ''lo siento'', quizá lo que me había dicho, era por que en verdad estaba estresado, y no era lo que él pensaba sobre mi. Y si, lo disculpaba, pero eso no quería decir que no lo haría sufrir por lo que había dicho. Después de todo soy Sam puckett. Nunca cambiaré.

Me levante del columpio, y comencé a caminar rápido, y estuve a punto de resbalarme si no me detenía de una pared que estaba ahí. No le di importancia, ya que todo estaba cubierto de agua , y seguía lloviendo. Así que continué corriendo hacia el edificio.

Seguía pensando en freddie, como ahora estaba segura de que estaba enamorada de él, pero no planeaba decírselo, tal ves nunca. Pues el amaba a carly y no a mi. Luego recordé otra parte del mensaje ''carly esta preocupada por ti'' ¿solo carly? Quiza era porque el no se preguntaba por mi, y no le importaba tanto. No como el me importaba mi.

Volvieron a escurrir un par de lágrimas, Mientras seguía corriendo

Pero que estoy diciendo! El si se importa por mi, pues en algún momento yo soy considerada su amiga y él mi amigo. Y los amigos se importan entre ellos. Y freddie es muy lindo, como para que no le importen las personas que lo rodean. Bueno pero solo es importante que yo lo amo a él.

Estaba a punto cerca de entrar corriendo al edificio, y pude ver a carly y freddie en la recepción como esperándome. De pronto solo sentí como mi pie se resbalaba y caía al suelo, para luego sentir que me golpeaba la cabeza muy fuerte con algo, y las gotas de lluvia cayendo sobre mi. Luego comencé a oír unos gritos como Sam! Sam!. Después todo se volvió blanco.

.


	3. Chapter 3

olaa volvi (ni que me ubiera tardado tanto XD) 

bueno primero gracias por los reviews

y chico cj seddie primero para ti una cara de desaprovacion :l y luego una de total FELICIDAD! :D 

gracias por leer y ahora la historia...

(p.o.v Sam)

Desperté en el un lugar completamente blanco, que hasta te segaba los ojos, pero… donde rayos estoy!. No había nada en ese lugar, y yo solo estaba tirada en el suelo, bocarriba. Trate de levantarme, pero me dio un fuerte dolor en la cabeza.

-Aghh!—gemí muy fuerte

-¿estas bien?—escuché que me decía una voz dulce.

Me sobresalte, y mire a todos lados, lo que hizo que me doliera más la cabeza

-Aaaghhh!—grite todavía mas fuerte mientras me tocaba la cabeza

-enserio, ¿te encuentras bien?- volví a escuchar la voz que ahora sonaba muy preocupada.

Mire hacia todos lados, pero sin quitarme la mano de la cabeza. Hasta que logre ver una niña, de unos 10 años, ojos cafes y cabello muy lacio, que me observaba con una gran sonrisa, pero se le veía preocupada.

-Hola—se dirigió a mi con esa sonrisa- ¿te encuentras bien?—me dijo extendiendo su mano para que me pudiera levantar.

Tome su mano, para levantarme, pero al hacerlo, me dolió de nuevo la cabeza y volví a gritar.

-déjame ver que te pasa—me dijo mientras yo me quedaba quieta.

Comenzó tocarme la cabeza pero, sorpresivamente, no me dolía cuando lo hacia. No como cuando yo me tocaba, que era un dolor insoportable. Dejó de agarrarme la cabeza y me extendió la mano para que me volviera a levantar, lo hice, Y mi cabeza ya no me dolía más.

-bien—articule palabra por primera vez ahí—primero… ¿quien eres?¿donde estoy?¿que me hiciste en la cabeza?¿porque…

-basta!—Gritó la niña un poco desesperada—mira…-dijo un poco mas calmada—soy Selena. Y bueno, este lugar no tiene nombre. Y...

- espera—la interrumpí- ¿Cómo que no tiene nombre? ¿donde estoy?

- bien. Te lo explicare—dijo con una voz un tanto molesta—bueno, tu estas en el hospital, por que sufriste un accidente mientras corrías en la lluvia. Te golpeaste la cabeza- Dijo eso ultimo un poco despacio.

-¿que?—no creía lo que me acababa de decir—pero yo estoy aquí contigo!—gritaba muy desesperada por saber que pasaba.

-cálmate—decía con una voz muy tranquila que hizo que yo me tranquilizara—tu estas en el hospital, pero tu mente no. Y yo he venido para que la aclares.

Parecía muy madura aunque se veía pequeña.

-¿aclarar?—pregunte muy confundida-

-Si. Y como tu mente no esta en tu cuerpo, estamos ahora en ningún lugar. Podemos ir a donde sea y a cualquier tiempo. Y créeme que iremos a muchos lugares para que aclares tu mente, o bueno, tú. —dijo eso señalándome a mi y a el lugar donde estábamos.

-Esta bien—dije eso confundida—no estoy en mi cuerpo, y soy mi mente. ¿Cierto?—aun no entendía muy bien aquello.

-exacto—dijo con una sonrisa

Estaba a punto de abrir la boca cuando Selena me interrumpió

-y si te preguntas que es lo que soy, y que te hice en la cabeza—parecía que leyera mi mente—pues soy emhh… como un guardián, soy quien te protege pero parece que no hice un buen trabajo—esto lo dijo con una sonrisa avergonzada y señalando mi cabeza—En fin, yo solo te curé, puedo hacerlo es mi responsabilidad… Que no estés en tu cuerpo, no quiere decir que no sientas lo que te ocurre-.

Yo solo me le quede viendo unos minutos. No podía comprender lo que me decía. Selena era mi ''guardiana'', y yo era mi mente, pero mi cuerpo estaba en el hospital, por que había tenido un accidente. Estábamos en un lugar que no tiene nombre, y es la ''nada'', y podemos ir a cualquier lugar y tiempo. Esto debe ser un sueño. Me pellizqué, pero no me desperté y si me dolió.

-Esto no es un sueño Sam—me dijo Selena con una voz desesperada—es real. Ahora tenemos que irnos ya para que puedas entenderme y aclarar tu mente—

Comenzó a caminar hacia lo que parecía una pared, pero completamente blanca. Pero yo la detuve.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?—la interrogué.

-Soy tu guardiana, recuerda—rodo los ojos—conozco todo sobre ti, tus amigos familia, todo— sonrió

Cierto, es un poco confuso. Pero a donde me quiere llevar y por que quiere aclarar mi mente. No lo entiendo.

-un momento, que significa eso de aclarar mi mente—le pregunte cruzando lo brazos.

-en general, verificar tus emociones y sentimientos—volteo a verme fijamente.

Al escuchar sentimientos lo único que pensé fue… freddie. Oh dios! Comenzó recordar todo. La lluvia, el mensaje, el edificio, un golpe mientras…corría, para hablar con… freddie!

-hacia freddie—continuo diciendo… mientras yo me quedaba helada.

se merece algun review?


	4. Chapter 4

bien ahora si me tarde un poco :L pero bueno, aqui voy de nuevo jaja

chico cj seddie: muchas gracias por seguir mi historia jaja no te vas sin dejar un review 

(p.o.v. Sam)

Freddie? Acaba de decir freddie? Verificar mis emociones y sentimientos hacia freddie? Aghh! Por el amor al pollo frito! Que alguien me explique!

-vamos Sam, tu sabes a lo que me refiero—me miro alzando las cejas

-¿Qué acaso tu lees la mente?— la mire con cara de ''parece que si''

- en realidad no. Es que con tus expresiones me doy cuenta – soltó una risa pero yo la miraba con cara molesta— bueno ya. Tenemos que irnos, vamos.

Comenzó a caminar de nuevo, pero la volví detener

-por que hacia freddie ehh?—comencé a interrogarla de nuevo mientras ella rodaba los ojos

-¿tengo que volvértelo a explicar?—dijo con cara de fastidio

-pues si lo explicaras bien, no tendrías que hacerlo otra vez—le dije mientras fruncía el seño.

- esta bien. No te enojes—se detuvo un momento para pensar lo que iba a decir—mira, si te dijeran en este momento ¿estas enamorada de freddie?—hizo una pausa- ¿Qué contestarías?

Ya sabia la respuesta…o no? Pues… no puedo hablar!... No me salen las palabras!

- yo… yo…- no podía decir mas.

-lo ves—diciéndolo como lo mas obvio – por eso e venido ¿ya lo entendiste?

Ya lo comprendía. En realidad no estaba segura de si estaba enamorada de freddie. Por eso Selena estaba aquí. Para saber lo que sentía hacia freddie. Ay! Esto es como un sueño! Pero es real.

-si—conteste pero mirando hacia la nada.

-Bien- dijo con una sonrisa—ahora ven, que ya tenemos que irnos—iba caminando hacia donde hace unos minutos

Corrí a su lado y comenzamos a caminar, hasta que se detuvo frente a esa pared. Yo la mire extrañada, pero ella solo me miro y sonrió, volvió a ver la pared y la toco con su mano totalmente extendida. De ahí se vio un pequeño resplandor, yo solo voltee la cara hacia otro lado, cerrando lo ojos. De nuevo dirigí mi mirada hacia pared, que ahora tenia un gran hoyo que parecía una puerta, del cual al fondo se veía como un corredor donde se veían muchas luces de colores. Yo solo la mire asombrada y asustada a la vez. Ella solo volteo a verme con las cejas levantadas.

-pasa—me hizo una señal con la mano de que entrara.

Me le quede viendo y a Selena y a esa extraña puerta, pero solo logre retroceder un paso de ahí.

-¿por que entraría?—fruncí el seño- ¿eso es seguro?—dije señalando la puerta esa.

-Sí. No te pasara nada—me contesto con una voz muy dulce—vamos—dijo esto metiéndose en esa puerta y dándose vuelta para verme.

Me quede viéndola unos segundos, hasta que pude articular palabra.

-se que me arrepentiré por esto—suspire y entre a ahí.

Por dentro solo era como un inmenso túnel de luces colores, pues yo no le veía fin. Comenzamos a caminar, Selena llevaba una inmensa sonrisa, pero yo la veía con cara de extrañada Esperen… ¿a donde quiere llevarme?.

-ya niña, sin rodeos—solté al fin— ¿a donde me quieres llevar?

- pronto lo sabrás—dio un risita

¿Qué pronto lo sabré? ¿A que se refiere?

Ella dio vuelta y se paro frente a una, de las que parecían paredes, del túnel. Y la atravesó. Yo solo me que de quieta por la impresión. Luego vi como salió una mano y me tomaba y jalaba del brazo. Supongo que Selena no quería esperar a ver cuando me decidía a entrar, de nuevo.

Cerré lo ojos muy fuerte, sentía un fuerte aire alrededor de mi, no sentía estar parada en ningún lado, como si estuviera volando. Después de eso sentí como me detenía y mis pies caían sobre el piso y una suave brisa sobre mi rostro. La mano de Selena se iba soltando lentamente de mi brazo, al momento que yo abría lo ojos de igual manera.

Me quede paralizada al ver donde estaba… veía freddie y a mi en la salida de emergencia… justo antes de darnos nuestro primer beso!

jeje gracias por leer

:D


	5. Chapter 5

holaa soy ''leslie seddie historia'' (obvio xp) solo que cambie mi nick name por que me dije a mi misma ''leslie, que poco creativa eres'' y ya que me siento una princesa (jaja xD) salio ''Leslie Princess Seddie''

si ahora si despues de tanto! (bueno para los que me leen en facebook ) es casi media noche, pero aqui esta! ni para que digo si me duermo a las tres de la mañana leyendo XD

bueno, agradecimientos por todos los reviews, y ahora acepto anonimos asi que cualquiera puede comentar ;D

ahora voy a poner descargo de responsabilidad (jeje siempre se me olvida, aparte porque soy nueva, recien salidita de la fabrica de escritores :D y luego por que me emociono por ya poner el capitulo ;D)

icarly no me pertenece, solo esta historia y uno que otro personaje que yo merita invente ;)

y ahora chan chan chan..., 

(p.o.v Sam)

Estaba paralizada. Pero ellos… yo… o como sea! Tampoco se movían. Rápidamente voltee a ver a Selena tratando de que me explicara, pero ella solo tena una enrome sonrisa que me asusto un poco.

-¿Y ahora que pasa?—pregunte dando un pequeño paso hacia atrás

- tu podrás escuchar los pensamientos de Freddie que tiene en este momento—dijo de un momento a otro—ellos no pueden vernos, tampoco oírnos. Es como si no estuviéramos aquí. De verdad esto parece una película. Mira hasta lo puedo detener. —dijo esto ultimo señalando con una carcajada a los que estaban ahí sentados.

- y solo puedo escuchar lo pensamientos de el?— pregunte dando otro paso para atrás.

-si, solo a el. Que caso tiene escuchar tus propios pensamientos—solto una risita yo solo la mire con cara asesina— bueno, ya—contesto un poco asustada.

- bien.. empieza ya—dije de mala gana

-bueno, así tal ves escuchando sus pensamientos, podrás aclarar tus sentimientos—dijo ella muy seria.

-¿Sigues con eso?—pregunté un tanto molesta. Eso me tenia harta

- pues hasta que lo comprendas… seguiré con eso—contesto frunciendo el seño-

Comprender que! Solo bufé, y voltee a ver aquella escena.

-bien—solo me crucé de brazos—haz que se muevan, o lo que sea—dije señalándolos.

Selena solo se limito a sonreír. Y después ellos… yo… agh! Se estaban moviendo.

En verdad iba a escuchar los pensamiento de freddie? Y justo durante nuestro primer beso?... De verdad sentía nervios por lo que pudiera pensar sobre mi. Que fue lo que pensó y sintió…en ese momento… Solo sacudí mi cabeza tratando de evitar esos pensamientos y me dedique a escuchar.

(Cuando se vea por ejemplo…**enserio?** …es lo que Sam esta pensando en el momento que escucha los pensamientos de Freddie y ve lo que pasa. Espero que no los halla revuelto XD)

(p.o.v Freddie)

Enserio me sentía muy mal por lo que había dicho Sam, pero por alguna razón, que yo mismo desconocía, no podía estar molesto con ella. Era su naturaleza, solo que esta ves, si había cruzado la raya…pero supongo que lo que había dicho en icarly era igual, había sido muy valiente. **¿Pensaba que soy valiente? Mas bien yo soy muy tonta pufff**

Seguí escuchando música, hasta que un golpe en la ventana de la salida de emergencias, me saco de esos pensamientos. Era Sam. Sinceramente no esperaba que fuera ella. Le dije que había sido muy valiente lo que había dicho frente a todos en icarly, y luego ella llego y se disculpo por todo lo que me había hecho. **enserio, sigo sin entender por que lo hice** Le pregunté si no me volvería a molestar, **sigue soñando Freddie** aunque yo sabia que no seria así, **bien pensado** lo único que me dijo fue ''no, solo me disculpare por cada año para sentirme fresca otra ves'' eso me dio un poco de gracia. ** :D**

-seria aburrido si no hicieras mi vida miserable—fue lo que dije

En realidad seria aburrido si no lo hiciera en realidad extrañaría a la vieja Sam .Esperen… ¿dije extrañar? **Aguarden… dijo... dijo extrañar?... dijo que me extrañaría si cambiaba? O por dios**

-es tan bobo- dijo ella sacándome de nuevo de mis pensamientos **a veces debería de callarme**.

-¿de que hablas?—le respondí extrañado.

- ya sabes, como la gente se entusiaasma con su primer beso—dijo ella seria—que tontería

Eso en realidad me sorprendió, ¿así que no mentía? **No genio, no mentía ¬¬** Fue lo que le pregunte a lo Sam respondió no, también dijo ''a veces quisiera salir del camino''. De verdad yo me sentía así a veces, era muy extraño y no podía dejar de preocuparme por eso, y Sam dijo exactamente lo mismo. **Enserio… debería haberme callado e irme de ahí!**

Después de eso un pensamiento llego a mi mente casi instantáneamente, ¿y si nos besamos? Eso era extremadamente extraño, ¿besar a Sam? No entiendo pero no me molestaría. **QUE! Bueno... eso era lo que yo había pensado también…** Aguarden que? No me molestaría besar a Sam? No, no, no, no eso no esta bien. **no esta bien!**

Por un poco de nervios por mi antiguo pensamiento, me reí un poco y ¡!demonios! Ella lo noto. **si, debiste no haberte reído**

-¿Qué?—fue lo que Sam me preguntó, pero yo no la miraba. **ahora pienso que no debí preguntar**

-nada, es…- rayos! que le contesto? Pensaba, pero seguía sin mirarla.

-dime—ella seguía insistiendo **rayos! Deja de insistir!**

-no, es bobo— le dije volteándola a ver, y rogando internamente que no siguiera preguntando. **ahora son dos**

-dilo!—por que le interesaba tanto saber? **si, por que?... esperen… cierto… por que me interesaba saber?**

-de acuerdo…- conteste ya resignado, pero muy nervioso—iba a decir que….

-que deberíamos besarnos?—contestó ella mirándome fijamente con una sonrisa **bueno… ahí ya me había dado cuenta. Después de todo, se había puesto nervioso**

La mire sorprendido. No sabia que decir, que hacer, no tenia ni idea. Ella parecía que me leyó la mente. **Por favor… yo no soy quien hago eso...¬¬** ^^yo no leo tu mente!^^ **Selena… salte de mi mente ¬¬** ^^bien, si lo hago^^ **ya!, solo déjame seguir escuchando** . No creo que este dispuesta a besarme,**tal vez si** luego el miedo se apodero de mi.

-me vas a romper el brazo verdad?—le pregunté temeroso, enserio. **Aww, se veía tan lindo nervioso…** ^^:3^^ **no! Es que…que…** ^^mejor sigue escuchando :D^^ ****

- no—respondió ella muy despreocupadamente.

Diablos! Que acaso no estaba incomoda? **si hubiera sabido** Yo lo estoy, solo que no voy a dejar que Sam se de cuenta. **mejor, que no se hubiera dado cuenta**

- bueno, deberíamos?—pregunte después volteándola a ver—solo para que ambos terminemos con esto—

Pareció meditarlo **que tantas cosas habré pensado en ese momento** un poco volteando hacia otro lado, luego de unos segundos volvió hacia mi

-para salir del hoyo únicamente—dijo apuntándome

-para salir del hoyo—le conteste asintiendo, y podría decirse que algo…ansioso? **ansioso? Ansioso? ANSIOSO!**

ANSIOSO? eso pensé? No, no, no, no, no, no! Sentía algo… pero no era ansiedad! No podía ser!

-y juras que vamos a odiarnos después de terminar con esto?—dijo acercándose a mi. Dios, esto va enserio.

-totalmente, y jamás le diremos a nadie- contesté, sintiendo esa sensación de nuevo.

Ya no era misterio lo que iba a pasar, ella estaba dispuesta a besarme o eso creía… Y yo no se ni para que me engaño, claro que quiero besarla, pero desconozco la razón, puede que tal vez ella… No lo se.

-jamás—dijo ella mirándome fijamente, y yo me quedaba quieto volteando hacia todos lados.

Mi corazón se aceleró, no sabia que hacer, o Dios… lo hago? Salgo corriendo en este instante? Salto del edificio? **Ja que ocurrencias Fredward** no se por que, pero quería hacerlo, enserio, enserio quería hacerlo, pero seguía sin moverme… o Freddie muévete!

-bueno—comenzó la rubia frente a mi—hazlo

Ya no había nada que pudiera hacer y eso de alguna forma me alegraba… solo baje mi mirada, tomé aire, me incline hacia ella mientras ella hacia lo mismo hacia mi, y… la bese. Yo mantuve mis ojos cerrados, en ese momento no existía nadie más que ella y yo. Solo escuchaba la canción de fondo ''running away de AM'', que algún dia recordaría. Sentía innumerables cosas al estar ahí besándome con mi ami-enemiga. Después de unos 8 segundos, nos alejamos. Sam tenia la cara un poco roja y supongo que yo igual, pero estoy seguro que era debajo de esa cara de satisfacción y tonto que yo tenia. Estuvimos en silencio unos segundos, luego el nerviosismo llego a mi, que debía decir ahora?, y al fin me decidí a hablar.

-bueno, eso fue—comencé entrecortadamente sin saber que decir, mientras ella se levantaba del marco de la ventana

- lindo—terminó Sam, ninguno de los dos se miraba.

-si, lindo—luego me quede sin palabras. Continuaba sin saber que decir

-bien, hecho—hablo ella entrecortadamente pero rápido. Se notaba nerviosa.

-gracias, tu también- respondí, muy rápido, mientras asentía y no quitaba mi mirada del piso.

Luego solo pude notar que ella se daba la vuelta para salir, cuando ya estaba afuera tome valor y le hablé.

-oye— ella volteó— te odio — le dije con una sonrisa.

Ya no voy a engañarme… eso que dije… puede que no sea verdad

Se rio un poco y luego contesto- y yo a ti—se dio vuelta y se fue.

Solo vi como iba alejándose caminando por el corredor. Seguía pensando y asimilando lo que acaba de ocurrir y aunque no quiera admitirlo es de las mejores cosas que me ha pasado, si… Continúe escuchando la canción y hasta el final me di cuenta que seguía con una sonrisa de tonto enamorado, pero por mas que quisiera, no podía borrarla de mi cara, solo suspiré y me rendi.

-Tal vez…- dije en voz baja

Tal vez…ella me gusta.

(Fin p.o.v. Freddie)

(Pov general) eso quiere decir Selena y Sam)

Selena ''detuvo'' a Freddie, y volteo a ver a Sam que se había quedado paralizada con eso ultimo, solo miraba sin un punto fijo. Luego, una pequeña lagrima corrió su mejilla, para que luego ya no sintieran la brisa, ni nada a su alrededor.

este es el mas largo que e escrito en mi vida!

me la complico mucho, pero es que quiero que los pensamientos queden bien (o bueno, lo mejor que leslie pueda hacer :l)

espero que les aya gustado :D ay me lo dicen con un review

_y Mary-Alice-Snape eso es lo que voy a hacer jaja xd_

seddie dreams (en este momento, *23:39 horas* para mi jaja xD)


	6. Nota de Autora

Nota de Autora:

Hola.

Bueno, este no es un nuevo capitulo. Y lo lamento mucho.

No voy a continuar con este Fic. Lo lamento mucho, pero no voy a seguir escribiendo esta historia. Estoy muy agradecida por todos los que le pusieron Favorita, o la seguían, o dejaban Reviews (L a mayoría de ellos han desaparecido de FanFiction, lo cual me inquieta. Llevó ya un año en esta pagina y las personas que conocí apenas iniciando, (Este Fandom tenia 14 paginas. Ahora tiene mas de 31) no los he leído muy seguido.

Como les decía, lamento decepcionar a esas personas que me seguían o decían que el Fic les gustaba o cosas así. Todo eso me hace continuar escribiendo aunque no continuaré con esta historia.

Ya dije, y eso no quiere decir que yo deje de escribir. Se que no soy de las mejores, ni cerca de ser muy buena, pero al menos hago el intento ¿No?. Ese es el sentido, yo no dejaré de escribir sobre demás historias, como es justamente el caso de 'Besos y Pintura', (se que llevó casi seis meses sin siquiera dar luces sobre eso, pero yo prometí que lo continuaría, y lo haré. El caso es que me prometí que lo subiría antes de mi Cumpleaños… (¡Sorpresa! Eso es mañana 29 de Junio) Pero aun no está del todo listo… Así que lo tendré hasta julio).

El punto, lo siento, me disculpo. Gracias a todos los que dejaron Review, me dijeron que les gustaba, que la continuara ya, gracias, eso me hacia tan feliz como no se lo imaginan ;).No pienso decepcionarlos, gracias a esas personas que al menos sienten un gusto por lo que escribo. Gracias, muchas gracias ;D.

Realmente si alguien quiere tomar la iniciativa como para crear una Fic parecido o inspirado (Dudo que alguien quiera, pero en fin) a esta retorcida historia, tiene todo el derecho de hacerlo ;)

(Kris: Vaya… Mi primera aparición aquí :). Bueno, ya que cuando dejó este Fic, yo ni siquiera existía ¬¬… Bien, ni crean que se podrán librar de nosotras ;P, pronto, muy pronto, llegaremos a publicar la segunda y ultima parte de 'Besos y Pintura'. Gracias. También con otros Fics que son nos ocurrieron justo al momento de comenzar a escribir algo en ese Fic… Alguien debe decirle a la imaginación que deje de funcionar mientras escribes algo que aun no has terminado ¬¬… He pervertido a Les… Hahaha, definitivamente debemos apurarnos a continuar escribiendo ;)… Creo, que es una pena, que deje la historia :( , pero tiene ciertos proyectos que realizar, va a entrar a tercero y ultimo año de Secundaria, y planea estudiar actuación… Bien creo que nos verán un poquito mas porque ¡ya comenzó el Verano!... Espero y podamos hablar un poco mas luego ;). Según me informan, quiere el detalle de las historias que mas les gustan a ustedes de este Fandom. Hemos estado mucho tiempo fuera, así que no queremos perdernos de esas historias que les hacen erizarse la piel. No queremos perdernos de esos detalles. Se los agradeceríamos mucho ;).

Por nuestra parte es todo, Muchas gracias si se tomaron el tiempo de leer la Nota. Saben que los quiero ;).

(Kris: Nos leeremos, ¡Feliz inicio de Verano! :D… iré a ver si ya está el episodio de One Direction ;3) Adiós :)

LPS+Kris.

(En este momento, estoy viendo que la primera vez que publique algo en esta pagina, fue (Mañana, mi cumpleaños justamente) hace una año precisamente… lo que son las cosas y como pasa el tiempo ;D)


End file.
